


Fire Is Not A Good Distraction

by UrbanMermaid



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanMermaid/pseuds/UrbanMermaid
Summary: Simon really meant it when he asked Jace if he had ever seen an action movie before.





	Fire Is Not A Good Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Super dorky, but I've been on a Shadowhunter's re-watching kick. Oops.

Jace hadn’t known Simon would take it seriously when he’d yelled at him from the other end of the phone, accusing him of not seeing an action movie. When all the dust finally settled and they got five minutes of breathing time, Simon had brought it back up.

“Seriously though, have you seen an action movie? If you were telling me that setting a fire was a good idea there’s no way you could have. It’s like telling someone it’s alright to walk down the dimly lit hallway alone when they’ve seen a horror movie.” 

Jace had just given him a deadpan look and Simon seemed offended. Although it never seemed to take much to offend him anyways. Say something bad about Spider-man and he wouldn’t shut up for thirty minutes. Jace didn’t want to admit that he was starting to like Simon’s offended rants. So he didn’t know what to do when Simon pulled out a handful of DVDs from his messenger bag. 

“Where’s the DVD player in this place. Wait, you do have a DVD player right? Or do you guys just have a magic hologram screen that…”

Jace cut him off, “We watch DVDs, mundane.” He ignored Simon's “apparently not” and led him to a lounge. 

This was how he found himself sitting in the dark with Simon, watching their third movie as Simon pointed out how, once again, fire did not work out as a distraction. Jace hadn’t exactly lost interest at this point, but rather had become interested in the way that Simon talked about each scene, about what value it had or could have had. Honestly, his ideas weren’t half bad. Maybe that’s why he had done a good job with his own distraction. How he’d gotten out of so many situations. Jace told him as much.

“You seem to fare pretty well with your own distractions, Simon.” 

Simon turned to look at him, “Huh.”

“What?” Jace was confused as to why Simon was looking at him like this.

“It’s just, you called me Simon.” Jace could feel his neck flushing and thanked the angel it was dark in the room. 

“Well, that’s your name isn’t it?” He said, playing it off.

He watched Simon’s face split into a grin, “I knew I could get through that tough, T-Bird exterior of yours.”

Jace let out a laugh and Simon smiled wider. Jace didn’t tell him how right he was. He just slung his arm over the back of the couch and dug further back into it, turning his attention to the movie.

“Shut up, _mundane_ , and watch the movie.” 

Simon just shook his head with a laugh and got more comfortable. If he eventually shifted to lean his shoulders on Jace’s arm behind him, neither of them let it show. If they sat a little closer during the next movie, legs touching together, then no one had to know but them. If Jace purposely hinted he’d never seen Harry Potter just so Simon would insists they do this again, no one had to know but him.


End file.
